Purpose: To assess the effects of resistive exercise that does or does not produce muscle damage on glucose and protein metabolism in young and older men. All subjects completed 3 trials; trial 1, no exercise (control), trial 2, concentric-only resistive exercise, trial 3, eccentric-only resistive exercise. 48 hours after exercise (or control), glucose and protein metabolism were assessed via a hyperglycemic clamp and a 1-13C-leucine infusion, respectively. Subjects: 7 young men and 6 older men. Project Status: All subjects have completed the study protocol. All of the breath and plasma samples collected for stable isotope analyses have been shipped to the Mass Spectrometry Resource Laboratory at Washington University,. All of the samples have been analyzed and the results sent to Dr. Campbell, at Noll Laboratory, Penn State University. At present, analyses of other samples associated with the leucine infusions (e.g., infusate leucine concentration) are on-going at Noll Laboratory. Upon completion of these analyses, the results will be calculated and summarized. It is expected that results of this study will be presented in abstract form at a National meeting in 1997, and that manuscripts will be written and submitted to a peer-reviewed journal by late 1996.